


Putting On A Show

by VioletElder



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletElder/pseuds/VioletElder
Summary: Self Indulgence at its best. There is story here, but also smut. Oh the smut.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 169





	1. Strangers In The Night

Setting: A pub in Hell  
Time: present day, late afternoon

Background: You are working as a hostess, which means that you seat patrons, introduce the server, and check back in before patrons leave.   
You are single, you ended up in hell because you killed yourself, but few others know it. You have the appearance of a fox demon.

You run your left hand through the fur between your ears, eventually finding your way to the left ear, tugging at it rather absentmindedly. It was a habit you'd developed over the last two years here in hell. You didn't do it all the time, but it happened often enough that you didn't realize that you were doing it.

It was that slow point in your workday when the regular lunch dining customers had already been and gone, and it was too early for the evening crowd of well-dressed patrons to arrive. In short, it was 2:30 pm and you were bored senseless. 

You passed the time by watching sinners milling in and out of the upper class stores and specialty shoppes lining the other side of the street. Some were familiar enough. Some were faces you hadn't seen before, and some were faces you knew because they were insanely famous, or infamous --as was the case at this point in time.

You were watching as a deer demon completely garbed in monochrome red was window shopping along with a scantily clad fuzzy white and pink spider demon. Of course, these two needed no introduction, as both Alastor and Angel Dust were known far and wide in the city of pentagrams as a sadistic murderer and a very successful porn star, respectively.

They were also known far and wide as one of hell's most famous power couples. You sighed. Some guys have all the luck. Not only famous and respected, but they both had found a comfort in each other's company. 

Although you couldn't hear the conversation, even though the door was open, it appeared that Angel must have said something that he found absolutely hilarious, tossing his head back in hearty guffaw, but left Alastor pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head slowly. Even with his signature smile, you knew he didn't approve. The two strike you as an entertaining duo to watch, so you continue to do so, chuckling to yourself.

Angel Dust appears to have smoothed things over, at least for the time being, as Alastor offers his arm to the spider Demon. You notice Angel Dust lean over and mention something into his lover's ear, which twitches slightly as they both look your direction and Alastor's smile spreads further. You catch the last few words as they begin walking your way, Alastor suggesting they have a late lunch together.

You aren't one to be easily star struck, but you feel your heart making a flip as they near the door. Alastor, always the gentleman, pauses and gestures for Angel to walk in the door first, then he follows quickly behind, declaring in his beautiful trans-Atlantic accent, "Table for two, my dear, somewhere quiet, preferably. " His eyes are glowing as they meet yours, and your brain switches to autopilot as you answer politely "of course, sir. Please follow right this way."

You lead them through the almost empty establishment, seating them in a slightly secluded corner booth. You ask if the seating is satisfactory, to which the answer is positive.

At this time of day it's just you working alone, so you ask for drink orders as you lay down the menus.

"I'd like a bourbon, top shelf, please, and an amaretto sour for my lovely companion here." You smile and thank them and leave to put in the drink order.

As they pass the time leisurely having their meal, you can't help but gaze at them between competing your work. They had great chemistry together, you decided. There weren't obvious displays of affection, but you could see both love and lust in the way that they spoke and reacted.

It wasn't as if there was anything else to notice. The place had quickly emptied of other patrons when these two arrived, and given the reputation of the Radio Demon, you found that entirely understandable.

His behaviour, however was nothing like what you had expected. He was a true gentleman in every action you witnessed, which were admittedly many. You enjoyed watching these two. They reminded you of your parents who were just as pleased with each other's company.

You weren't certain of how long you had been zoning out when you were suddenly aware of a pair of glowing crimson eyes gazing in your direction. It caught you off guard, you gasped and looked quickly away, your cheeks taking on a hue to match those eyes. You dared to sneak in a return glance and were shocked to see him still looking at you, amusement playing at the edge of that ever-present smile.

He was listening to something his companion was saying so quietly that you couldn't make it out, then he answered, his eyes not leaving yours until he reached the last word. It must have been a suggestion from Angel Dust, as Alastor's answer was, "Mmmmhmm. That sounds very,,,entertaining."

You knew you were just being paranoid, but the way his grin became wider on that last word made you shiver. You felt as if you might just be on the menu, and that made you equal parts nervous and excited.

You swallowed hard as you saw Alastor gesture, waving you over for the check. Well, you thought, this will be awkward.


	2. A Deviant And A Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see just what these fellas are thinking about

You manage to present the check with a nervous smile, trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. It isn't every day that you serve a late lunch to a demon who could erase your very existence with a flick of his wrist and snap of his fingers, and he had clearly caught you staring, which, even in hell is still considered rude, saying the least.

As you returned with the change from the transaction, you politely thank the couple for their patronage, laying the small folio containing the receipt as well as the change on the table at the deer demon's left arm. As you turn to depart, having finished speaking, a warm pink glove touches your right forearm, causing you to startle almost imperceptibly. You catch your reaction before it becomes too visible and spin back to face Angel dust, who has a sheepish smile, likely in response to Alastor's pointed glaring at him.

"Seriously, Dusty," Alastor gently chided, rubbing his forehead, "you know better than to just manhandle a lady." Angeldust dropped his eyes for just a moment, clearly he felt badly about invading your personal space.

"I'm sorry, babe" he mumbled. "I'm a very touchy-feely gal. I just forget that not everyone else is." His beautifully mismatched eyes finding yours, "didn't mean ta spook ya" he said earnestly.

Your heart flipped again. Seriously, he was a really sweet gal. "Quite alright" you smile, taking the gloved hand in your own, "I understand, and there's no harm done." You couldn't exactly be upset at his small gaffe, after all, a few moments ago you had been rudely staring at the two of them.

"Let us," he began, [interrupted by his partner clearing his throat with an exaggerated AHEM,] the spider glanced over, grinned again and rephrased slightly, "let me make it up to you, doll." He pulled a pink card from his fuzzy, soft bust and handed it to you. "Call," he implored, his eyes smouldering for a moment. Well, you reasoned, he was a porn star, after all. Without missing a beat he continued "let's have a drink together soon." Before you could question his motives, his partner chimed in with "yes, let's do!" Alastor's eyes were glowing again, bright as embers. "I do believe that we would find your company extremely entertaining ."

As you took the card from Angel's gloved hand, you felt a tug on your apron, and looked to see Alastor pushing something into your apron pocket. You raised your eyebrows as your eyes met, "for the splendid service, my dear." He said, answering your unasked question. You smiled at them both as you thanked them, "it was nice meeting you, have a good day." You offered them your standard exit line, as you weren't sure what else to say. You took the remaining dishes with you to the back, not sure if you were feeling regret or relief at leaving their company. On the one hand, being around such a powerful entity had you nearly vibrating with anxiety. On the other, both of these beings made you shiver, in trepidation and desire, and you weren't certain which you felt more of.

It wasn't long before the evening rush began. You were glad for the busy pace, it kept you from pulling out that pink card and staring at it to reassure yourself that the afternoon had been real. You wonder, between seating patrons and bidding them goodbye, if you will have the courage to actually meet them as they requested. Probably not, you smile ruefully, you've always been too awkward and shy with others. Even your life before had been this way.

As the evening wound down and the last lingering diners left, you remove your apron and count your drawer down. After finishing, you remove your tips and although it had been busy, you realize that there is far too much money there. You set it aside and as you reach into the other pocket you panic when you don't feel the smooth pink card. Damn! You must have dropped it at some point when you pulled the order pad out. You do a quick scan of the floor in the area, but it's no use. That card is long gone. You return your attention to the too-large wad of tips. You count it and find over $500! Clipped to over half of that is a short note in the most beautiful handwriting thanking you again for the "most entertaining service". It was signed with only a capital "A".

As you make your way to your own corner of hell, your apartment, you are thinking back through the day and wishing again that you hadn't lost the business card, although part of you knew that you would have been too chicken to call anyway. Probably for the best, you decide as you turn the key and let yourself in, locking the door behind you.

Probably for the best.

****************

The next days passed without event. The extra large tip from the Radio Demon had paid most of your rent, and as a result you had decided to take a few days off, due to start at the end of this shift. You didn't have any big plans, unless writing more of your novel counted as plans.

It was late, and although you had heard the small bell over the front door ring out as you were clearing   
a table, it still caught you off guard when you turned to find a glowing set of red eyes as well as a pink and black mismatched set looking expectantly in your direction.

Your breath caught for an instant before you could beg a moment to set the dishes down in the back. You were almost 100% certain that the red demon's smile inched closer to his ears at your moment of awkward.


	3. More Than Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There are no coincidences. Only the illusions of coincidences"  
> \--V For Vendetta

"Good evening, and welcome back!" You greeted them as cheerfully as possible. Just as they had on the previous visit, the request was made for something more private. You showed them to the same booth as before, and just as before, it was well received.

You took their drink order, one top shelf bourbon and one amaretto sour. These two always managed to show up when you were the only one working, so again, you were the one bringing the orders as well as taking them.

At first it was a little awkward because you almost expected one of them to bring up you not calling, but as a pleasant surprise, the subject was not broached, not during the buffalo wing appetizers, not during the french onion soup, not during the steak entree, ordered the rarest rare possible, and certainly not during the Bananas foster and coffee.

The two kept the conversation together in hushed tones, although you noticed an innuendo here, and a bad joke there, and although the former usually generated a head shake and exasperated sigh, you could easily see that the deer demon grinned a bit wider, and even though the latter received a snort and dismissive wave, the spider couldn't hide the gentle amusement in his eyes.

Although you had always been the standoffish type, you still loved to people watch, or in this case, demon watch. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, really, when the head of the deer demon swiveled completely around slowly, which you found not only unnerving, but also very intriguing. 

"Won't you join us, my dear?" He purred with a head tilt, his voice as smooth as dark chocolate. You knew this was phrased as a question, but it was much more of a demand. Your feet began moving of their own volition, as everything in the room began to fade except those glowing eyes, which looked more like dials and that insidious wide grin, which kept growing impossibly larger. You found yourself inexplicably at their table, a low static humming in your ears, it was strange, you could even feel it buzzing in your fingertips, and it was only growing stronger.

"Jesus Al," said Angel " will ya knock that off?!? In an instant, everything snapped back to normal, which felt oddly strange. "Goddamn." He continued with a huff, "that shit creeps me the fuck out." The spider gave an exaggerated shiver as Alastor hummed a low and devious chuckle, a bit of static mixed in.

"I have absolutely no idea of what you mean." He feigned innocence, as an old laugh track played in the background. "I simply requested the company of this lovely young lady." He laid a well manicured and incredibly sharp claw on top of your hand, eliciting a shiver up your spine. You still weren't completely certain of trusting his intentions. His face was almost unreadable because of the ever present smiles.

He continued, slowly, "She is a very lovely young lady, don't you agree, hmmm?" He was positively purring his words. If this didn't stop and soon, you just knew that your face would erupt into flames.

"Awwww!" Cooed Angel Dust, beside you. "Ya done went and made her all blushy, Bambi." Angel slid an arm around you and pulled your red face into his surprisingly soft and luscious chest fluff, sitting you on his lap and ignoring the aggravated low growl from his partner at that particular nickname. "You can just hide here for a minute doll," he stroked the back of your ear affectionately as he spoke. It only made the blushing more profound . "You don't have to be so shy, ya know." He whispered into into your left ear, it twitched involuntarily at the tickle of his breath. He let out a soft chuckle, "look Al," he announced tenderly, "her ears are ticklish, just like someone else I know!"

You had begun to feel a little more like yourself, so you chanced a look up. Yeah, they were both looking at you. Alastor peeking from over his coffee and Angel still stroking the backs of your ears. "Why didn't you call me, toots?" He questioned gently. It was obvious that you wouldn't get away with not answering, and in glancing at Alastor, waiting expectantly, well, he looked like a deer demon lie detector, so you decided to just own the truth, or at least part of the truth anyhow.

"I um...well, I lost your card." He looked you over and chuckled.

"Hey babe, I ain't exactly hard to find, ya know?" You looked from him to his partner, who shrugged and motioned for you to continue. Some help he was. It seemed that the more uncomfortable you became, the more he enjoyed it.

"I know, but I just couldn't go bothering you," you said, then turning to Alastor "and I wasn't sure about bothering you, either." It looked like his smile shrank for an instant, but then it grew. Exponentially. 

"Wouldn't have been a bother, babe. I was looking forward to hearing from ya." Angel broke the silence. He switched to petting the other ear, pulling you into a sense of security.

It felt so good to be held and coddled in this way. Even in your human years you had rarely enjoyed being held or touched, but this was calming and so very gentle, and he smelled so damn delectable, like raspberry and dark chocolate. "How about we skip outta this joint?" He whispered in your ear, making your ear twitch again and the fur on your tail fluff.

You weren't able to form words, so you nodded as you looked into those mismatched eyes. Your shift was over thirty minutes ago, anyway, so why not?   
*********************  
It wasn't long before you arrived in front of a moderately sized home outside of the city. There were trees standing at the edge of a well manicured yard and the house itself was unremarkable other than its tidiness, which, in hell was a pretty big deal.

The ride had been somewhat uneventful, except for the fact that Angel Dust insisted on carrying you to the car, holding you in the car, and then carrying you into the house. You tried to demand that you be allowed to walk, as you were quite capable on your own, but Alastor laughed and Angel just leaned and whispered that this was about someone taking care of you for a change. At that you felt your blush renew and even spread to your ears. This only made those two jerks laugh all the more.

You were carried effortlessly into a well appointed sitting room and Angel allowed Alastor to sit first and you were passed off to him as Angel sat next to him, your body laid across the two of them.

"What are we doing?" You questioned, not sure that you were safe in this moment. Involuntarily your fur began to bristle, puffing your body up. You hated that about this body. It was impossible for you to hide fear. Although you were certain that both could sense and see the evidence of your trepidation, it was Alastor who spoke first, his smile a combination of seduction and impending chaos.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked in a voice that both envinced security and danger. You tried to discern from his eyes what the answer was, but they were telling you to be afraid, and not be afraid at the same time. You realized that you were hopelessly confused.

"Should I be afraid of you?" You questioned, unsure of the answer yourself. Things were fine at work, but here you were all alone with two demons that were much stronger than you...and worse, you hardly knew them.

Alastor laughed, it was a genuine laugh "maybe." Was all the answer he gave.

"Not a helpful answer" you grumbled, more to yourself than either of them. Angel chuckled, sliding a hand up your leg, stopping at your thigh, but it was enough to have your attention. 

"Relax, sugah" he purred. "I ain't going to do anything you won't like, and Bambi over there" Angel chuckled at Alastor's reaction to the nickname "he likes ya too. For him, it's more of a spectator sport." He leaned closer to your ear and whispered "I mean he mostly likes to watch, but if he does anything else, trust me" he grinned wide enough to see every one of his teeth. "You'll definitely like it." He gave you a sassy exaggerated wink and made four finger guns at you. Your mouth dropped open and you turned your head towards the red demon who was gently kneading knots from your shoulders. He didn't say a word, but instead sighed and gave a shrug and nodded.

You were trying to wrap your mind around this whole thing. So apparently these very famous, very attractive demons wanted you to spend *personal * time with them? You had to be misunderstanding something. You'd been in hell for two years and nobody had so much as asked for your number. Now two of hells best known were interested in you? Not fucking likely.

"Wait." You said, trying to sit up and raising your palms in the stop gesture. Oddly, they both stopped at once. "You're saying that you're both interested in a physical relationship" both nodded. "With me?" Both nodded again. Sometimes things sound too good to be true. "What's the catch?" You demanded, half kidding, half seriously.

"Oh that" said Alastor. "Basically, when we are done here I'll strangle you and make tomorrow's dinner with your body." He said dryly, his too large grin spreading still larger, and his head tilting to one side.

Your ears laid flat before you had a chance to figure out that Angel was dying in a fit of laughter. "Fuck, Al" he wheezed "you can't joke like that you asshole! Look" he said gesturing to you "you scared her half to death you sadistic bastard!"

You looked from Angel, who was caught between a snort and a wheeze to Alastor, who apologized for scaring you, although he looked very self satisfied about it, and not very sorry at all.

"Why" said Alastor, "is it so difficult for you to accept that we are both attracted to you? We are, you know." He purred gently, and Angel nodded his agreement as his hand slid even farther up your thigh, making your fur stand up again, but this wasn't from fear. This was a hundred percent arousal.


	4. Some Like It Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, there is some cringe in this one, but oh well, it was my first attempt at fanfic. Sue me.

Angel wasted no time in removing and tossing away your undergarments. You suppose it shouldn't have been a shock that it happened so quickly, but it was still a bit jarring to go from acquainted to naked within such as short time span, as you found your outer clothes deftly removed by so many hands. You felt yourself clench at the thought of eight hands touching your intimate places. Technically, this was mėnage aus trios. But it felt more like an orgy, to be honest.

True to what Angel had said, Alastor was a lot more reserved. It was difficult to see him simultaneously as this gentleman and the sadistic murderer that he was, but it was just as difficult to forget either side of his personality. One moment he was massaging your shoulders, neck and chest, the next moment he would be gathering your hands and holding them behind you so that he could kiss, lick and bite down on your neck. You knew there would be marks, but you had fur, conveniently it would hide most of them. Angel had shifted so that he could enjoy full access to every part of your body not being currently manipulated by his lover. His hands were everywhere all at once, you could feel him still kneading and rubbing the area on the insides of your hips. Another pair of hands gently yet firmly spreading your legs apart, yet a third set of his hands fondling your breasts and occasionally pinching your tender nipples. You were ready to explode, and yet neither of them had bothered to touch your swollen and throbbing clit.

You began unconsciously grinding your hips, which must have alerted the deer demon holding your upper body that you were quickly becoming overstimulated. He made a noise, then gently handed your pliant body to his lover, who was presently also your lover. Angel leaned back, sliding up his skirt to reveal a very erect cock. You had never been so ready as you climbed towards his open arms and into his embrace, easily seating yourself on him and with a grasp of unmitigated pleasure, you felt the length of him slide inside, completely filling you. Stealing a glance at his serene smile, he grinned a little wider and told you to lean into his chest, which you did.

You felt your ass cheeks being pulled apart, then something cold and slick positioned there. You tried to just keep breathing and not panic, Angel asked if you had ever explored anything anal, which you hadn't. He smiled as one pair of hands cupped your face, "don't worry babe, you're in good hands, I got ya" you nodded to him as he slowly began pressing something inside. He kept your gaze locked on him and you could see the concentration and care he was giving. It wasn't unpleasant at all, but you did feel extremely full. Eventually there was the sensation of something falling into place. He smiled and tapped the object he had just inserted, and it sent a wave of pleasure through you.

He rocked you gently back and forth, steadying your body with his middle set of arms while still cupping your face and spreading you open below. As he peppered your face with light kisses, you could have sworn that you had called heaven down, it was the most amazing sensation.

"Oh...oh ..my...oh" was all you could manage, to which Angel answered

"Babe, we're just getting started"

You began rocking back and forth together, him letting you set the pace until you found a perfect rythym.

Once he could feel your body become ready, he stood up, holding you onto him and continuing to fuck you just right, you were beyond words, random sounds coming and going as they did. He fucked you harder, using the wall as leverage until you came, your release surprising even yourself as it sprayed down both of his legs and over his middle.

He held you there, and kissed you deeply before pulling you off of him. You were surprised when he pulled himself out of you--"but what about you?" You questioned, but you were silenced by a finger to your lips in a 'shush' movement. He gathered you up and carried you to the next room, which was the master bedroom. The decorative touches were all Alastor, as it was a monochromatic red of varying shades mixed with rich woods such as cherry. There was a massive four poster bed in the center of the room, already containing one occupant, a well known deer demon overlord who was, by all appearances waiting for you both.

"I think we're all ready for some fun, now, my dear," he said, his impossible grin getting even wider as he pulled the covers back and shrugged his crimson silk robe from his shoulders.

"Say it, will ya, pleeeeease?" Angel begged, sounding for all the world like a kid. Alastor's face was a grinning mask as he looked to be debating this request. "Awww, come onnnn..." Angel whined. "It's so hot when you say it." He purred seductively.

Although his ear twitched with what looked to be annoyance, and even though he rolled his glowing eyes as he sighed, he gave in, much to the delight of his lover.

As you were gently set on your feet by your captor, Alastor patted his lap and purred "come here darling, and let daddy show you how it's done." He gave another eye roll, but you noticed that his devious grin looked infinitely more devious as you climbed astraddle of his lap.

"Oh my god babe," gushed Angel, "that is so fucking hot" he had gotten behind you, but leaned forward and kissed his lover passionately.

"And you," he questioned in that beautiful accent, "did you find that 'so fucking hot' as well?" His eyes looking at you expectantly as he trailed a razor sharp claw gently down your cheek.

"Yeah....it really is" you manage to say, your throat dry and your breath catching. He leans towards you and you eagerly meet him halfway, the kiss is passionate, deep, and long. As you pull back he asks again, very nonchalantly "so, are you afraid of me?" You blush and look away for a moment, but a clawed hand gently lifts your chin until you are looking into those glowing embers once more.

"I'm sure that I should be." You answer truthfully, "but I am not as much as I probably should be" Alastor seemed satisfied with your answer.

"Such a smart girl, how apropos that you present as a fox." He mused. "In time, my darling" he adds cryptically. Grabbing your hips tightly, he slides you towards himself, while you can feel Angel's chest pressing you from behind. As if answering your unasked question, Alastor begins to explain.

"Although I am traditional in most respects, I don't enjoy traditional...erm intercourse." You nodded, wanting him to continue. "But Angel does, in case you haven't noticed." He gestured with his hand as he rolled his eyes comically. Angel shrugged. "Guilty on all counts, babe" you can't help but giggle in spite of them.

"Shall I continue?" Alastor's grin receded a little, as he glanced pointedly at Angel.

You could tell that this was a bit uncomfy for him to discuss. You reached out and gently covered his hand with your own, a silent encouragement. His smile grew warmer. "We have found a ...compromise to allow for mutual enjoyment." His eyebrows raised a bit, as if inquiring if you caught the gist of it. Of course you did.

"So" you say tentatively "Angel has his fun, and you mostly watch." It was a statement, but also a question. Alastor closed his eyes a moment.

"Exactly" he hummed. "See, Angel? I knew she would understand."

Angel placed his hands on your hips and drew them towards himself. "You good wit dat, baby?"

"Of course I am" you laugh. "Like you need to ask."

"Hey" he said as he pushed himself inside of you again "consent is sexy, babe"

As he began sliding in and then out, you drop your head to breathe, but it was sharply pulled back up by your hair and a stern "None of that! I want to see your entire soul" growled the red eyed demon as he held your head up roughly. His smile was rapidly growing as you became more and more close to climax. You were trying to keep your moans at a respectable level when Alastor leaned towards you and loudly whispered roughly into your ear "scream as loud as you like, no one else will hear"

You aren't sure if he was threatening you or daring you, damn that smile, but Angel was pounding you hard and you could tell that he was close.

Your moans were impossibly loud now and you were barely hanging on. Alastor shook his head, "don't you dare, not yet. Wait for it" he demanded and so you tamp it down as far as you can, hoping that Angel would come soon because you so wanted to please them both.

Alastor must have seen your will, " just a bit longer" he encouraged, leaning forward and kissing your cheek gently.

You could tell Angel was close, his thrusts became more urgent, then as he found his release you could feel Alastor rolling your swollen nipples between his thumbs and fingers. "Now!" He cried out, then covered your mouth with his own.

You are at least mostly sure that you all three came together.


	5. Exploring The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to get to know each other more intimately, after intimacy.

After such an intense evening, you must have dozed between your two gentleman admirers, because you woke feeling very securely tucked between the two of them. You desperately needed to stretch, but you were ensnared in a tangled mass of arms. You sighed quietly, although you also smiled. If this was the price to pay for all of the attention received from so many hands all evening, well, count you in because it was well worth it. Stretches be damned!

You might have been awake, but you were still lying there with eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of closeness, a luxury that had not been afforded to you in over two years, not since six months before your "accident" that ended your earthly days. Truth be told, you had been so incredibly miserable and alone during that last six months of life that you could honestly say that hell had indeed been preferable.

Since you knew that there was a hell, and of course, who hadn't at least caught sight of Lucifer, king of hell, then you guessed that there must be a god in a heaven above. "What an absolute bastard he must be" you thought to yourself. 

It had to be true, though. What kind of "father" would create children only to allow them to suffer, then to add insult to injury, when they decided to end the perpetual suffering they were damned to eternal punishment? If that was what god was, you needed no part of it. You chuckled to yourself. No sense in worrying about redemption now, that ship had sailed and besides, you weren't interested. You had found your own heaven right here between these two incredible gentlemen. 

You smiled to yourself. Leaving here would be heartbreaking, but it was possible that they might want you to come see them again. If that were the case, you were all for it. You would have never guessed that the dreaded and feared Radio Demon could possibly be such an intriguing lover, and who would have known that Angel Dust was so much more than he showed to the outside world. These two men had been kinder and gentler to you than anyone had been during your living days. 

You stretched in spite of the many arms tying you down, slowly opening your eyes after a drawn out yawn. The bright crimson eyes staring back at you probably shouldn't have been such a shock, but then again, he had been so still, and there had been only the faintest hint of soft white noise, you had assumed that he was still sleeping. 

"Did I frighten you, my dear?" he smiled even more broadly now. It was easy to forget that this demon was a first rate sadist, but every once in a while his actions would demonstrate it with a flourish and a bold underline. His smile crept farther up his jawline until it almost touched his ears. "You're all puffed up again, darling." he chuckled from deep in his chest. 

You were very aware of this already and his pointing it out made you begin to feel flush. You looked away, not certain where to look but knowing that it needed to be anywhere but those burning eyes that seemed to see every secret inside your mind. You burrowed your head under his chin as he softly laughed above you. "Wasn't scared." you argued, knowing it was a lie, but not caring in the least. This caused another eruption of soft laughter above your head.

"What a damnable lie" he chuckled, but pursued it no further. 

"What does a gal hafta do to sleep in around here?" yawned a very sleepy spider demon from behind you. "Jeez Al, I know you don't sleep much, but some of us do." You could feel Angel Dust nuzzling into the back of your neck, his warm breath touching your exposed hairline as he spoke, raising your fur yet again. 

Honestly, it was annoying how often your body would expose all that you would prefer to hide. In your living days you had been unreadable, possessing the poker face and the self control to keep anyone from guessing how you really felt about anything. It had made you feel somewhat invincible, to be honest, because people didn't know when they were getting under your skin. Everything changed when you awoke that day in hell. Now your body was not capable of keeping any secrets about your mental state. If you were scared, your ears would flatten and your fur would fluff. If you were too excited, or deep in thought, your tail would twitch. It just went on and on. You didn't have the luxury of secrets anymore and that was the one thing you missed from your living days. You had been a very private person, and you missed having that luxury. 

You were lost in thought and caught completely by surprise when Angel Dust was pushed away from you and almost completely off the bed. You jumped to see what was going on, but you were held in place by--something--you couldn't exactly see what, but it hugged you tightly by Alastor's side and unable to see what was going on behind you. This ticked off a few of the more uncomfortable boxes in your mind, as you didn't like to be caught unaware and this was making you feel more vulnerable than you would like.

"Don't you fuckin' dare, Bambi" spat Angel with a giggle, you could feel him trying to catch a good hold on the sheets and with a tilt of his head you could tell that Alastor most certainly *did* dare. You heard a disembodied "oof!" as Angel must have hit the carpet. "What was that for?!?" demanded the spider demon, although he was still giggling. 

"It's your turn to make breakfast and coffee." Said Alastor dryly. "and this lovely darling and I have some matters to attend to in the meantime." You watched, wide-eyed, as his burning gaze never left your eyes. He was smiling, as always, but you sensed there was something a bit more serious behind the Cheshire face staring back at you. What on earth was he on about, or was this a ploy to have time alone? You really couldn't say, but the forces holding you squeezed a little tighter, and the grin staring back at you became a little wider. 

"Take your time making breakfast, darling." he purred to his lover. "This might take a moment or two." His eyes never left yours, but they did take on a determined shine. 

Angel had walked over to this side of the bed, but you couldn't seem to make yourself break the gaze you had on Alastor. Angel leaned down and pecked you on the forehead, then kissed the predator still staring at you intently. Angel strolled away as if all was completely normal in the room, although you were certain you heard him mumble something about "creepy mothafucker" under his breath as he closed the door behind him.


	6. Classified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell is that damn spider, anyway?

Once the sound of Angel's footsteps had faded from your hearing, the hold on you had eased slightly. You quickly looked down to see what had been keeping you so firmly in place, only to see that there was nothing there. This was very strange, and to be honest, a little disconcerting. Of course, Alastor still had you wrapped snugly in his embrace, and of course, he was still smiling down at you, which should have been comforting but had quite the opposite effect. You were trying to figure out a polite way to tell him that you needed to use the facilities when his eyebrow raised and he asked if there was something on your mind.

"I, ah, need to excuse myself for just a moment, if you don't mind." you said with a small squeak in your voice. You honestly didn't think there was anything for you to fear from him, but you had just realized that this was the first time that you had been completely alone with this powerful demon and that did carry with it a sense of danger, warranted or not. As the realization dawned on him, his face changed completely as he relaxed his hold on you.

"Oh my," he laughed, "My apologies, darling, of course." he saw your look of question and pointed to the opposite wall from where Angel had made his exit and you noticed a door that you hadn't seen previously. It led to a very tastefully appointed bath, all of the furnishings and accessories matching the same aesthetic as the room that it adjoined. It was obvious that Alastor was drawn to deep, rich reds and darker golds and burnished bronze. It was so beautiful, but not overly done and gaudy as red and gold sometimes tends to be.

Once you had finished your "morning business" and managed to freshen up a bit with some warm water and a wash cloth, you dried your hands and face and returned to the bedroom, your heart skipping a bit as you remembered the ominous statement regarding things to discuss with Alastor. What on earth could he possibly want to discuss? You hardly knew one another, other than the time spent at the pub and of course last night, whatever that could be considered?

You exited the room to see Alastor very comfortably seated in a gold trimmed victorian chair. He was already garbed in his signature coat and dress shirt with dark slacks, he had even managed to comb his hair and had shoes on. For such a fussy dresser, he was fast!

His eyes locked on yours almost immediately, and without a word, he uncrossed his long legs and patted his lap in invitation, his smile unreadable. You hesitated for a moment, unsure if you wanted to be so close so soon. The time alone in the bath had given you a few moments to think, and things had been moving very fast. A night of frenzied physical touch was one thing, but serious relationships should be built over time, right? This feared demon had made such an impact on you, and so quickly, you were unsure if you wanted to be so close, or perhaps you could manage to just sit across from him on the matching chair. After a moment's deliberation, you opted for the latter option, although even that put you almost touching knees with him. His eyes questioned yours for an instant, his head tilting a bit to the side, then falling farther to the side as you became aware of the static in the air.

It was that same feeling again as it had been at the pub, the static made the air feel thicker, somehow, and the edges of your vision were becoming steadily more blurry, the only focus on those glowing red dials staring back into your eyes. The static was all around you, it didn't cause any pain, but it made you feel as if the air had become carbonated, you could feel the bubbles of the static as they rushed by, tickling your fingers, arms, even your face was assaulted with the sensation. You felt as if your eyes were both open and closed at the same time, your entire body had relaxed, and although you could tell from your line of vision that you were moving, you knew it wasn't you moving your body. It was propelled by some unseen force, and you knew that if you could only manage to move your head you might be able to catch sight of this unseen force, but you were incapable of moving any part of your body. You were no longer the master of your body, it was now being controlled by another force and although you didn't know how, you knew who. Those eyes were still boring into you, his head still lolling over to the side, his smile impossibly large and only growing, although you didn't see how that was possible. Not only could you see the eyes and the smile, but his teeth were impossibly large and flashy, which did not provide any comfort to you in the least. The most disconcerting bit of this entire scenario was that you somehow felt very calm about the entire thing. It was strange to know that you seemed to be in such impending danger and yet feel so *okay* about the whole situation.

You were drawn closer to him until your nose was almost touching his, then you began to get taller, very soon you were looking down at him from above. You didn't question how this was happening, you were beyond that at this point. There was nothing important except that you continue to gaze into those glowing vermilion orbs below. With very little care, you noticed that the orbs were beginning to get larger, no, they were getting closer. As the static had become so thick that it was positively vibrating and pulsing, or was that your heart pounding? Maybe it was both?

All at once, a switch had been flipped and the static was gone. Alastor was still standing directly in front of you, but you were still at eye level with him, though you were very disoriented and having trouble figuring out how this was possible, as he usually towered over you since you were fairly short and he was definitely quite tall. You weren't able to move your arms, they were both stuck firmly to your sides, and when you moved your feet to back up, you realized that you were suspended in midair. At least being the same height made more sense now, although you still didn't understand how it was all possible. You tried to ask what was going on, since all Alastor could do was smile at you as he gently rubbed a thumb across your cheek. The only sound you made was a "mmmphh". Your lips would not move. Okay, this was definitely not your kink.

"Your face is priceless, love" Alastor chuckled darkly. "this is easier if you aren't nervous, but you were obviously too nervous to cooperate, so here we are" He made a gesture to all of you. It had become clear to you that he was responsible for you being stuck in midair, and probably responsible for your inability to communicate, too. This whole thing was getting far to real far too quickly. You needed to get out of here, and now, because you were not within your comfort zone anymore. You were being held captive, and you were definitely not okay with that. You found, however, that the more you struggled to try and get loose, the tighter the bonds became, squeezing you in a constricting hug, although not painful, it was frustrating. Your struggles caused you to begin to sway gently at first, then a bit more erratically as you picked up momentum.

Alastor grinned still wider, apparently enjoying the struggles, because of course he was. You had to stop forgetting that he was probably the most sadistic creature in all of the nine circles of hell, but he had been so much of a gentleman that it was hard to balance that dichotomy in your mind. He interrupted your swinging by placing his hand under your chin and commanding in a very authoritative tone "Stop that at once." For some reason, you did. You stopped immediately.

"Ah now," he continued, keeping his hand firmly under your chin and gazing again into your questioning eyes "isn't that better, darling?" You still couldn't speak, so you just nodded your head quickly, feeling very frustrated. How exactly did he think you would react to this?

"You're probably wondering what is going on, hmm?" he began, his ruby eyes shining. You nodded, although it sounded like a rhetorical question. "I just want to know a little more about you, and not to mention," he looked at you more intensely, which you wouldn't have thought possible a moment ago "I didn't get much one on one time with you last night, by my choice, of course," he allowed, "but I crave a different sort of...intimacy" he drew the last word out more than what was absolutely necessary, but the meaning was received. You tried, and failed, to completely suppress a nervous shiver.

He pulled the chair, which was behind him now, closer to where you were suspended, and as he sat down once more, an inquisitive look on his face, he snapped his fingers and you were immediately pulled closer to him, and at his eye level. He reached forward and wrapped his long arms around your body, pulling you into his empty lap and once you were settled there, the force that had been holding you just evaporated into nothing. Your first instinct was to push away and try to get up, you weren't certain anymore of how much trust you could give someone who had essentially held you hostage for the last few minutes. You fought this instinct only because you knew that doing so would probably just net exactly the same result again and you hated to admit it, but being snuggled into a warm embrace was much more calming than hanging in midair from who knows what the hell ever that was. You took a few calming breaths to help you relax and finally you began to feel the muscles begin to relax into his body instead of preparing for flight.

"Ah, now" he cooed to the top of your head, "That's much better, isn't it?"

You weren't certain if it was possible to speak yet, so you nodded your head. You didn't exactly trust your voice at this point anyway. Looking down at your legs, which were turned sideways on his lap and allowing you to recline against his chest, perpendicular to his position, you wondered just how long did it take to make breakfast and why wasn't Angel Dust back yet? Of the two of them, you felt much more comfortable with him.

"So," Alastor continued, petting the top of your head gently with his hand, rubbing behind your ears, which was helping you relax, although you didn't realize it right away. "We're going to talk a bit, you and I" He stopped rubbing your head and placed his hand under your chin, drawing it up until you were looking at his face again. You couldn't say why, but looking in his face made you feel uncomfortable. If you had to guess, it would have been that it made you feel vulnerable to look in his eyes.

It was as if he could see directly into you, uncovering all of your secrets and weaknesses that you tried so hard to keep buried. You had learned long ago that leaving yourself open only led to disaster and pain. "We are going to discuss a lot of things about ourselves, and we are going to be completely honest with each other about things, aren't we?" what was it with him asking questions but making them sound more like demands? Or was he issuing demands and making them sound like questions? You nodded, of course, because you knew that there wasn't really a choice in this. At least you were almost completely certain that there wasn't a choice. This guy knew exactly how to maneuver about in your head, that much was certain, and it made you very nervous.

Taking silent stock of the situation, it became increasingly apparent that Alastor didn't miss much about anything or anyone. Souls everywhere feared this mighty "radio demon" and with good reason, he had toppled many overlords and he was extremely powerful. He had powers that could override the good sense of the mind when he used them, as you had already discovered first hand. You wondered what other powers he might possess that you weren't completely aware of? What did he want to know about you, and why did he need to know?

And where the fuck was Angel Dust?


	7. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people work their way around to it. Others prefer to get straight to the point.

You had expected Alastor to dive into whatever questions he had for you, but instead, he seemed to relax a bit and continued to leisurely stroke your ears, allowing you to snuggle into his chest. To be honest, this wasn't so bad, you reasoned. You found yourself becoming comfortable, or at least more comfortable, in his lap and his soft humming was even a nice distraction. You noticed that when he would tire of one tune and switch to a new one you would catch the light sound of radio static, as if someone was changing the station. You smiled to yourself, because damn, that was absolutely adorable. Who would have thought it possible. You supposed it wasn't all that different from the way that your body told on you constantly. Perhaps there was something to how each person's body was formed when they entered hell? For you, it was a body that took away one of your most successful coping mechanisms. Maybe it was that way for everyone? Definitely something worth thinking about.

Eventually, you could tell that he was going to ask you a question, as you felt him shift somewhat under you and the background static increased, even just a bit. Interesting. It was as if decreasing the static sounds was something that he had to actively concentrate on. Oh well, you supposed, if he could analyse you, then turnabout was fair play. You could come up with questions of your own!

"So let's do some exploring, shall we?" he began, moving his hand from your ear to your cheek, brushing over it lightly. You nodded your consent, although you were pretty sure he would ask questions whether you agreed or not.

His first questions were fairly easy ones to answer. They were the standard 'where are you from', 'when did you die', 'what did you do for a living', how old were you at the end of your life'...These were rather easy to answer, and you noted without surprise that you were now able to speak again. The longer you chatted about yourself, the more comfortable things became between the two of you. Before long you were sharing the happier stories of your childhood, before things became complicated and life became more strained for you.

It wasn't that you didn't have good family, because nothing could be further from the truth. Your parents had tried to make a great life for you, providing everything that they knew how to give you. School had never been difficult for you either, far from it! You excelled in the performing arts and creative studies, as well as history and government. If it weren't for math you would have been considered an all around genius when it came to schoolwork. You found it easy to pour yourself into your studies and your practice for band, and choir, and the debate team, not to mention the volunteer work you did on the side, visiting with the elderly and disabled people your mother worked with at the town's one nursing home.

Eventually Angel Dust returned, you couldn't imagine what had taken him so long, but you were simultaneously glad and disappointed to be leaving Alastor's comfortable lap to adjourn to the kitchen for breakfast. As soon as you followed Angel out of the door the smell of food hit your nose and all you were interested in was what had been laid out on the table. You recognized the dishes as some type of hard bread served with a milky coffee concoction, except Alastor's, which was notably black coffee. You tried a bite of the bread with some of the jam laid on the table, and it was surprisingly rusk-like. "This is great" you complimented Angel's cooking "but what is it, exactly? I have never had this before" you didn't want to seem as if you were turning your nose up to it, quite the opposite! It was delicious.

"My ma used to make this on the weekends. It's fette biscottate." said with a smile. You could tell that he must have thought a lot of his mother. "It's traditional Italian breakfast food" he added as an aside.

You didn't realize just how hungry you were until you began to eat, but it was delicious. Once breakfast was over you stood up to clear your dishes and out of habit, you were picking up everyone else's as well. This garnered a raised eyebrow from Alastor, who was taking a final sip of his coffee. As you began to lift Angel's empty dishes he stayed your hand, "Oh no, you don't, toots." he said gently, removing the dishes from your hands.

"Oh come on," you argued, "it's good manners." you stated simply, reaching to pick up the dishes he had taken away.

"No," he said "no the fuck it ain't!" he argued, putting the dishes back down on the table. Alastor nearly choked on his coffee trying to not laugh at this exchange. "'sides," he said indignantly as he stood up, accentuating just how much taller he was than you. Damn did you hate having to look up to argue. "If I ain't mistaken," he said with a grin "You and Bambi still got stuff to talk about, ain't ya?"

"Angel Dust," moaned Alastor, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes "for the last time..."

"I know, I know" laughed Angel Dust, waving off Alastor's comment while pulling his shoulders back to give a surprisingly good Alastor impression "Please refrain from calling me that name."

His mocking impression of Alastor was so perfectly overdone that it broke you, as you fell into him snorting and laughing. Even Alastor grinned a little wider, although it was difficult to tell if it was from amusement or if he was irritated. One of those reasons would have been funny, the other reason would have been hilarious.

Angel Dust leaned over and kissed his lover on top of his head, between his ears which seemed to twitch slightly from the proximity and elicited a slight blush across the deer demon's cheeks. "I'm going to tidy this up, you kids carry on with your big talk" and with that he sashayed out of the room, all four hands managing to effectively clear off the table.

Alastor rose from the table and beckoned for you to follow him as he led you back into the sitting room where you had begun this adventure last night. Your cheeks burned as you found yourself led back to the same couch you had been ravished on a few hours ago. "okay," you thought to yourself, "lets get past that...here and now, here and now" it became your new mantra. You had closed your eyes and taken a deep breath, and opening your eyes as you exhaled you were acutely aware of red eyes staring intently at you, ever present smile widening. You knew that he was smart enough to know exactly what had been on your mind, and you flushed a shade deeper with that realization, as you obediently took the seat next to him as he patted it for you to join.

"Alastor?" you asked, after settling in beside him. He hummed a short 'hmm?' in response. "Can I ask you a few things too?" you asked, glad to get the words out of your mouth. There were so many things you wanted to know, of course, you wouldn't ask all of them, but some things you were comfortable enough to ask, and what could be the harm in that?

"Why certainly, my dear" he answered, seeming too happy to oblige "what would you like to know?" he asked, it seemed that he was eager to answer any question you might pose.

"How did you end up here?" you asked. "I mean, in hell, that is."

"Hmmm" he said, looking deep in thought. You began to wonder if it was too personal a question, but then he answered "there are quite a few reasons, but I am fairly certain it had to do with murdering quite a few people. Did you not know that I was a serial killer, my dear?" the words fell effortlessly from his mouth, as if he were reciting a rum punch recipe.

"Well,' you said, trying to find your courage from a few minutes ago. "I had heard rumors, but I don't put much stock in rumors. I try to only take people as I find them, and you'll have to pardon me, but you don't seem like a killer," you answered "you are such a gentleman, it is difficult to reconcile the two."

He threw his head back and laughed the most sincere laugh that you had seen from him. As he wiped a tear from his eye he replied, "Well, my dear, I wouldn't be a very good serial killer if I seemed like a killer, now would I?" He laughed again in spite of himself. "If hunters wanted to look like hunters, why would they wear camouflage?" You had to admit, when he put it that way, he had a point. "I also was a cannibal, which technically isn't a sin, but good golly, is it frowned upon." He could tell that the entire conversation was making you uncomfortable, so of course his smile was growing larger again. Time to ask another question, beating him to the punch, as it were.

"So..." you begin, choosing your words carefully as to not insult him, "why?" When the answer didn't come right away, you chanced a look up to his face, his eyes having a far off look to them, and for once they weren't trained on you. "I mean" you stammered, feeling a bit awkward at the silence and hoping that you hadn't asked too much too soon "was there a reason that you chose those people over others? Was it all by chance?" you wanted to ask if he had done it just for fun or if there was a reasoning, but you feared that asking that particular question might be too intrusive and seen as a bit rude.

When he answered, it was slowly, as if he were considering his words before speaking them. "I suppose that they were simply easier targets." he answered, his smile broadening as he continued. "They trusted me a bit too much, which proved to be a fatal mistake for them." he leaned back a little, pulling you into his chest as he did so. "As far as the why, I don't know, really." He began slowly rubbing up and down your arm, his claw seeming to catch a bit on the sleeve of your shirt. "I suppose it was just terribly...exciting" he finished that statement while looking back down at you. An uneasy feeling began to brew in your stomach, and you could feel the breads from breakfast swimming around before settling down like a stone in a pit. You began to regret asking him anything. Maybe you were better off not knowing.

He pulled you closer, snuggling you into his embrace for a moment, you were glad for the comfort, but at the same time, it made you a tiny bit more anxious given the conversation of the past few minutes. He locked his eyes on yours as you chanced a glance up to his face. "Turnabout is fair play, love." he smiled too broadly. "So tell me, how did you end up here? I can't, for the death of me figure it out. From what I have seen, you don't belong here at all. I wonder" he mused thoughtfully, his eyes rolling up towards the ceiling in mock concentration, frown lines lightly appearing between those ruby eyes "what could you have possibly done to deserve eternal damnation?" He looked back to you expectantly.


	8. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy."  
> \--Lit

How was it that this moment had come so soon?

You had to remind yourself to breathe, because your lungs had completely forgotten how to take in air and you could feel your heart pounding. Sitting here like this had been such a comfortable retreat only a moment ago, but now it was stifling, constricting, and it was inducing a panic.

You could feel your muscles tightening up, ready to make a run for it, even though you hadn't decided exactly what to do at this point. There wasn't too much that you were certain of, only that you needed air, you needed to breathe, and you needed to escape--NOW. You had expected that Alastor's strong arms would never allow for your escape, so it came as a surprise when you were able to jump up and scurry quickly away from him. As you got closer to the door you slid effortlessly into your shoes and as you opened and slid through the door frame, you chanced a look over your shoulder to see him still seated on the couch, of course, his smile never faltered. You would make a hasty escape, it seemed, and he was allowing it for whatever reason, but this was no time to look a gift horse in the mouth.

You made it outside, the cool air hitting the exposed skin on your face and neck felt soothing, and you hadn't run too far when you stopped to breathe for a moment. You could still see the outline of the house through the trees you had run into, but only barely. You sat on a somewhat clear spot on the ground, knees pulled towards your chest. Your gaze never left the modest house you had just vacated, you needed some time alone to sort through what just happened. All of the memories of the last 24 hours started to rush your mind at once, overwhelming you and causing you to hyperventilate. You recognized the tingling in your hands and the burning in your chest as the telltale symptoms and very mindfully started to slow down your breathing, counting eight seconds in, eight seconds out, slowly bringing yourself back down before your panic got the best of you.

It was difficult to understand what just happened, it was only a simple question, so why did it make you panic so much to hear it? Nothing made sense about the situation. You hadn't been in any danger, and now you were stuck here in the wood, outside of town, no way home, and there was no way you were ready to face these two gentlemen who had been nothing but welcoming, incredibly welcoming, you recalled with a deep blush. You knew that it couldn't be later than noon, but since you had left so quickly, you didn't have your phone with you to check the time. You stood up, dusting off the litter from from the forest floor and began the walk back home. You didn't want to be spotted walking along the side of the road because that would be dangerous, even if you were outside of the city limits. You stayed in the overgrowth and kept the road in sight, following it back to town. At least it was only a few miles out. Walking home would probably take a couple of hours at best.

If there was one thing that the time spent walking was good for, it was self-reflection. You had calmed enough and had time to sort through your mind by the time that you could see the outline of your building approaching. You didn't mind walking, usually, but you were most definitely ready to arrive home. Nothing would feel better than that steaming shower and some fresh clothes, you decided. You fished your keys out of your pants pocket, congratulating yourself silently for keeping them on you. When you entered the apartment, everything was just as you had left it, thankfully. You didn't need anymore excitement today. You had realized on the walk home that it must have been that you were just overwhelmed with showing so much of yourself to people that you didn't know through and through, and one of them you still didn't completely trust. Considering your overwhelming fear of showing your vulnerabilities, it was no wonder that you had such a panic attack, although it would be a miracle if either of them wanted to see you again after this morning. Anxiety or no, it had to be considered terribly rude to suddenly jump up and run out of a house in response to being asked a simple question. Perhaps if you had explained your anxiety issues, they could have anticipated or at least understood, but considering that you also didn't like to reveal vulnerabilities, that was a tall order in itself.

As the water began to steam, you climbed in and let it begin to wash over your tired body, allowing the warmth and sweet smell of soap to help you to relax and hopefully undo some of the stress today had brought. Getting back out of the shower, you discovered that you felt suddenly exhausted. Slipping on a clean T shirt and some comfortable sweatpants, you fetched a glass of cool water and made your way to the couch, turning on an old movie, you couldn't remember the name, but it had Danny Kaye and Bing Crosby in it. You'd seen it a million times, it was one of those old musicals from the golden era of Hollywood. It wasn't very long before your eyes were heavy and you were sound asleep on the couch. Had your eyes been open, you might have noticed the darker shadow sliding under the door and up the wall next to it, and unlocking the door.

It was fully dark when you awoke, which was disorienting. You could have sworn that you fell asleep with the television on, but when you looked in that direction it was clearly off. Maybe your had awoken and turned it off at some point, just not remembering it. You sat up, with a long stretch and a yawn, your mind still felt a little muddy, but as time passed things became more clear. You rubbed your eyes, thinking about the two gracious (and don't forget powerful) demons that were probably not terribly happy with you at present. You needed to figure out how you were going to try to explain the situation to them, how you would manage to apologize for your sudden departure. Devil knows if they would accept your apology or even understand the situation that you could barely understand yourself, but you owed them that much. They had been so gracious to you and honestly, they had been more kind to you than pretty much anyone else that you had met while in hell. Yes, you would be sure to get them an apology first thing in the morning. There was no way that you were going to try walking back out there in the dark.

You made a pit stop at the bathroom and then made your way to the bed, ready to fall into it until morning when you noticed something lying in the middle of the bedspread. In the dark it was difficult to make it out, honestly, if not for the blinking light, you wouldn't have seen it at all. Your phone was there on the bed! You knew that it had been left behind, so how was it here now? You ran to the front door, testing to ensure that it was locked, and to your surprise, it was.

How the hell did the phone get here, then? You opened it and saw that there was a text message waiting for you, as well as a few missed calls from a number you didn't know. You opened the text message and quickly skimmed the contents. "Please give us a call when you are ready to talk, we will patiently await." it was signed with a single captial "A", so there was no mistaking who it was from. Should you call now, or should you wait until morning? Although you wanted to call right away, you decided that morning would be better. There was no reason to wake them up if they were sleeping. You had so many questions, not the least of which being how did he manage to get your phone inside without waking you, but it would have to wait. You were too tired right now to try calling and it was late.


	9. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to post a few warnings here, for your own good, dear reader.
> 
> I try to keep things as light as possible in my smut writing, because hey, smut should be fun. This story, however, is written using my OC's character traits (although from X reader point of view), which includes a pretty tragic backstory. Sorry. Them's the breaks.
> 
> So, buckle up and prepare for situations that include potential rape, actual rape, abuse of power by an authority figure, and stalking. There is also suicide, as mentioned in the beginning, because that is how you died.
> 
> As long as you can handle those things and some graphic descriptions of what a panic attack and severe depression feel like, please go ahead and read. If you have issues with those things, you might want to skip the next two chapters. :)
> 
> That's it for the author note. Now on to the story.

The night had passed without any further incident, and you had slept surprisingly well. Initially you had been concerned that you would swamped with nightmares, since they tended to follow your anxiety attacks, but sleep had been deep and dreamless for once. Although you couldn't explain how that happened, you weren't complaining. You awoke feeling better physically and mentally clearer than you had in, well, since you had been in hell.

You knew that today was your last day off work for a bit, and you would be going back to work tomorrow noon, so this was going to be the time to finish all that jobs that still needed to be done and to work on that novel, since you hadn't gotten anything done on it in a few days. Glancing at your phone you feel a pang of guilt, knowing that there was also a very important call that you needed to make. Not being one to put off things that were unpleasant, you decide it is better to get this over with now. Might as well get the worst part of the day over with now and then things could only get better from there, right?

Picking up the phone, you called the number that the text message had been sent from, since you hadn't bothered to get a new business card from Angel Dust while you were with them. The phone rang twice and then you heard an extremely cheerful "Well, hello, my dear!" in Alastor's always jovial tone. Weird, you had expected him to be at the very least disappointed in your behavior yesterday, and at the worst he would have been angry. He sounded as if nothing had happened at all and it was simply a charming conversation between good friends. Strange.

"um, hi." was what you managed, mentally facepalming. You were so smooth. You cleared your throat and took a deep breath, time to jump in face first. "I wanted to at least call and apologize for yesterday." There was a momentary silence on the line, followed up with a dark chuckle from Alastor.

"Why don't we discuss that particular event in person, darling?" he said on the other end, causing your stomach to drop and you to hold your breath. "Could you please come to the door?" he continued. The phone was now silent, so you slid it into your pocket and carefully made your way to the door, where you could plainly see the outline of a very tall demon through the frosted glass insert. Your hand was shaking as you unlocked the door and twisted the knob and pulled the door open, revealing both Angel and Alastor standing on the other side, arms full of things in cardboard boxes. Did they seriously bring you breakfast? How did they know you would call this morning? This was too confusing. "May we come in?" questioned Alastor, to which your answer was to gesture with your arm, indicating that they could proceed.

You spent the next minute picking things up around the living room, mostly the afghan that you had wrapped up in yesterday and the water glass from last night. It wasn't as if the room was really dirty, but the small bits of clutter were bugging you. "Just have a seat anywhere you like" you offered to them as you ducked into the kitchen to dispose of the glass.

Once you had returned and settled into the floor, you looked expectantly at the two demons seated opposite you. It would have been nice to be snuggled in between, you thought ruefully, but that really would have been awkward for the conversation at hand. Besides, they might not share your desire to have that closeness right now. You had been pretty damn rude, after all. You cleared your throat lightly, then spoke. "As I said earlier, I do need to apologize for yesterday." They were both looking at you now, their faces seemed to soften and neither of them looked angry, which was, at least, encouraging. "I...have some...issues. I'm sorry I hadn't told you about it sooner, and in looking back to it, I probably should have. It could have saved everyone a bunch of headache, so I'm sorry. It was really rude for me to cut and run yesterday." You couldn't bear the thought of looking at their faces, so you looked at the floor for a moment to breathe and recover. Eight seconds in, hold, eight seconds out. You didn't want to repeat yesterday, for certain. You tried to concentrate on centering and grounding to prevent another attack.

"Oh my stars." Angel said softly "You have an anxiety disorder, don't you, sweetie?" You couldn't manage a vocal response, so you just nodded as you looked at his feet. You still didn't feel strong enough for eye contact at this point. You saw him begin to stand up, which made your ears flatten, but he stopped, giving you a moment to process before he moved any closer. "Relax, doll, he almost whispered, "I'm just moving to be closer, 'kay?" You let out the breath you had been holding, reminding yourself to breathe in and out evenly as you nodded your head slowly. He settled himself behind you, pulling you up and onto his lap. "You okay with me holding you?" he asked gently, not wanting to escalate the situation. Again, you nodded your approval, as he pulled your arms gently from around your torso...you hadn't realized that you were holding yourself tightly until he untangled your arms and put his in their place. You both sat there for a minute, no words spoken as he gently rocked you back and forth, your head tucked under his chin and all of his arms encircling you.

Alastor was watching you, not having moved from the couch. He stood and walked over to where you were both sitting on the floor and settled himself in front, facing you both and pulled you forward to his chest. You all sat there silently for a bit, and you found that you couldn't stop a few stray tears from leaking down your cheeks. You absolutely hated to been seen crying, it just screamed out that you were weak and easily taken advantage of. You slid your hands up to wipe them away before anyone could notice them. If the tears had been noticed, they at least hadn't been mentioned. Alastor broke the silence first. "You don't have to always be so brave, you know." You looked up as he touched your cheek, tracing the tracks of your tears.

"But I do." you insisted, although you didn't mean to be argumentative, it was simply fact and he just didn't understand yet, but you were going to change that. You leaned back into the warmth of Angel's chest and took a ragged breath. "You asked how I ended up in hell, and I feel that you deserve an answer." You chanced a look into his eyes, which were surprisingly soft today, but you still felt that they could see completely through you. "To give you that answer, I have to tell some unpleasant backstory."

You took a breath and decided to just begin at the start, before everything went sour.


	10. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see chapter note for last chapter.

"When I was little," you began, "life was...ideal, I guess. My parents were close to me and I had a great home life. Schoolwork came easily to me, for the most part and I always had good grades. It was all so perfect, looking back." You stopped a moment to see that everyone was following along. "As I started middle school, things changed. I...ah...matured a little faster than the other girls and it attracted attention from some of the wrong people." You let your words settle for effect and then pressed on, knowing that this was some of the most difficult to tell. "There were boys that liked me, one in particular, well, I thought he liked me. I was naive and innocent. He managed to get me alone one afternoon, after class. If it hadn't been for my homeroom teacher, I'm certain he would have forced himself on me." You heard Angel Dust exhale deeply, and Alastor's grin faded a tiny bit. You continued. "So my teacher had me accompany him to the classroom, he said he was going to call my parents to come pick me up. When we got there, he said he could just take me home. Again, I was in middle school, I was naive, I thought I could trust him, he just saved me after all." A sob caught in your throat. "He didn't take me directly home though. He stopped off in a secluded spot and...well...you can guess what happened next." Angel's grip around you had become much tighter and there was a fire behind Alastor's eyes that you hadn't seen before. Honestly, it was frightening. "Things were never the same for me after that. I stopped trusting anyone, and having to see him every day at school was awful. I counted the days until the end of the semester, when I could get away. The end of school came and I was almost happy again because I knew that at least I wouldn't have to see him again." You dropped your head, rubbing your eyes. "I found out on the first day of high school that he had transferred to my new school. I didn't have him for a teacher, but I still saw him around the halls and at functions. I did my best to avoid being alone with him, but there were times that I couldn't manage to avoid him and then things happened all over again." The last words came out in a squeak, which was humiliating. You so much wanted to be past all of this, but it still bothered you, even now when you weren't alive anymore and nothing could be changed.

Alastor stood up, excusing himself to go outside for a moment. He remained calm, but you saw the look in his eyes before he left the room to go outdoors...he was livid and had a sinister look in his eyes. Although he had always been a gentleman with you, it was apparent that he had the capacity to be the most frightening creature you have ever met. Angel Dust just kept rocking you back and forth, petting your ears and whispering encouragements to you. "It's okay, Angel" you mumbled quietly. "It's over now and I can't change it. I just have to get over it, you know?"

Angel leaned back and pulled your chin up to look him in his eyes, which were wet with tears. "Why would you say that?" he asked, sounding frustrated. "It's not okay. It is never okay." he said, hugging you tightly again. "You don't just get over that stuff. I would know, you know." You hadn't ever considered that, but with him being a sex worker, it would make sense that he would understand this part of your life better than you might have expected. Alastor came back inside, still looking a bit undone, but his eyes looked a bit more calm than they were previously.

"I think" Alastor declared with his signature smile "that we should take a few moments and have breakfast" as he gestured to the boxes on the coffee table. As the boxes were opened, you saw that they were full of small white cakes that appeared to be dusted in powdered sugar. You asked if those were the little wedding cookies that everyone sees at Christmas time, and Alastor had a hearty laugh at your expense. "No no no no no" he chuckled, handing one to you, "These are beignets. They are native to my home of New Orleans." He picked one up and held it up to your mouth, bidding you to eat it. The taste that filled your mouth was exquisite, sweet and light, airy, but not hollow. You could see why there were two separate boxes of these treats. These were incredible. You weren't certain if it was because of the food, or because of the heavy subject matter, but everyone was eating in relative silence. You excused yourself for a moment to make some coffee for everyone to enjoy with the delicious food. You returned to find that everything was tidied up once again, so you passed around the hot coffee and Angel patted his lap for you to take up residence there again. Once seated, you picked up where you left off, although you were grateful now for the break you hadn't realized that you needed.

"So in high school I tried to avoid that teacher as much as I could. It wasn't always possible, and things sometimes happened. He always said things like this was what I wanted, that I had led him on and acted like it was what I wanted." Both demons had faces of stone at this point. "Anyway" you concluded "I finally managed to graduate, but I was very lonely, I didn't make many friends because I was afraid of them finding out what a terrible person I was. I also didn't want people to think that I was carrying on with this teacher to help my grades, because I worked really hard to have great marks in my classes."

"I never told my parents what had happened. I was constantly afraid that they would find out and they would believe his story when he told them that this was all my idea. I know it sounds stupid, but I was young and dumb enough to believe him. I moved out and went to college. My first year was pretty good, although I stuck to myself and always played it safe. I was still depressed, but at least I didn't have to see HIM everyday anymore, until I did."

"Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" demanded Angel. "He followed you?" You nodded. He had totally followed you and was working at a local middle school .

"He did." you added for clarity. "I discovered it when I was working at a local bar during my third year of college. He would come in a few hours before closing and hang around until I closed the place up. I would see his car following me, so I would drive around for a while until I could lose him, then I would park a few blocks away and walk home. It was exhausting. Before long, I started failing classes. I lost my scholarship. I couldn't go home and tell my parents without telling them everything. I was trapped."

You took a moment to breathe, it had been a while since you had relived this nightmare, even in hell you managed to forget sometimes. These were the worst years of your life and it still hurt. It helped to talk about it with three pairs of fuzzy, warm arms surrounding you. You took a deep breath and prepared to finish the sad tale of your life.

"So one day I decided that I wasn't going to hurt anymore and I was going to get away from him forever. I started making plans and within a few weeks, here I was." the faces staring back at you were grim, even if one of them was still grinning, it was easy enough to see that this was not a genuine grin. "I gathered up every pill in the house and swallowed them all. It wasn't the worst death, I guess." you shrugged. "I just went to sleep and woke up in hell. Funny that," you said with a dark laugh "hell is much better than my life was, so at least there's that." You looked Alastor in the eye to answer his question from yesterday "so to answer your question, I guess I am damned forever because I, too, killed someone."

Both demons shifted a little, but everyone was quiet for a few minutes. You were becoming uncomfortable with the silence, so you started talking again. "So, I have some anxiety now, just like I did in life. Sometimes I get...overwhelmed and I have to get out of a situation. That's what happened yesterday. I try to keep from getting to that point, but I hadn't expected to get the question so quickly, Alastor. Again, I'm really sorry about that. I panicked, and I know that I reacted badly, and I can't change it." you looked down a minute before continuing, "I will try to be more vocal about my mental state in the future so that I can avoid a repeat."

Alastor leaned forward towards you, reaching out slowly and pulling you to him, until you were lying on his chest and he was reclining against the couch. "My dear girl," he said, lying your head against him and smoothing the fur around your ears. "I would have never asked so soon if I had realized that you had such a past. Please forgive me that." You muttered forgiveness into his chest, now wet with your tears, which you had given up trying to censor by now. "If you ever see this man in hell, and I am certain that this is where he will end up," he said with a hint of danger to his voice, "please do me the honor of pointing him out. His stay here will be incredibly short."


	11. Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the first fanfic I have ever written. I hope that it has been enjoyable, and I plan to write more because I enjoyed writing this so very much. Special thanks to Dana for encouraging me to continue the story and giving me lots of cheering to keep going. I also want to thank everyone that has read this because you are the reason that I write things. :)

It was beginning to get dark as you made your way uptown from your house. You had meant to start a little sooner, but one thing led to another and before you knew it your were running a little behind. At least it wasn't far from home to the pub and you had plenty of time to arrive before it became completely dark outside. You smiled to yourself, the last few months had been so much better than any time that you known, even during your living days. You had made a close friendship (maybe more than friendship?) with two wonderful demons that didn't want anything from you except your time and companionship, which you were more than happy to provide. They had even been helping you to work through the anxieties you possessed, although you knew that those feelings would always be with you, it was certainly nice to have someone that was willing to listen and understood where you were coming from. Since that first morning in your living room, discussing your life over those delectable treats, you found it had been easier to open up about most things. At least you hadn't run away again when asked questions, and that was something.

You were almost to the pub, now. You could see the outline of the large hanging sign above the door. In a few minutes you would be inside, and you could still see the last bits of light from the "sun" in the sky, as the streetlights (or at least the ones that still worked) were beginning to turn on. You knew that there was one last alleyway that you needed to pass to get to the pub, and as you neared it, you felt a nervousness in the pit of your stomach. You tried to look down the alley before crossing, but it was hoplessly dark as you made your way across. For good measure, you had stepped off the sidewalk and walked past the alley on the street, holding your breath. As soon as you passed the alley you sprinted from there to the front door of the pub, keeping an eye open behind you all the way. Perhaps if you had been looking in front of you instead of behind, you wouldn't have run directly into someone, knocking yourself backwards in the process.

"Pardon me," you begin, noticing that you are not on the ground, but being held by a pair of strong arms. Before you manage to look up, you recognize that deep burgundy jacket, throwing your arms around his torso. He seemed to tense a bit, but then relaxed.

"You were moving quite fast, cheri," he chuckled "but I will admit, this is one of the nicest apologies I've had in a while." You looked up, blushing a little, but seeing his smile made you smile.

"I'm just relieved that it's you" you say, letting him go and taking his offered arm. Always a gentleman, he opens the door for you to lead the way inside. It feels a little strange to visit as a customer, you are much more accustomed to being the server. You look to your "regular" booth and see Angel Dust already seated and waiting for you both. As you near the booth, he pats the seat next to him in invitation to sit there, which you graciously accept. As you scoot in closer, you feel two warm arms drape over your shoulder and pull you close. It's funny, you never thought that you would feel comfortable being this close to anyone, but Angel has that way about him, he knows exactly how to make you feel safe and that makes you smile all the more.

"Nice to see you, dollface" he smiles down at you, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on your forehead.

You giggle, "Nice to see you too, as always." Alastor had made the drink orders just before you arrived, and since the server had returned, he was now making the dinner order, which was fine with you. These two fellas knew how to eat well, and it was always fun to try the new things they ordered. These weekly meet ups have become a habit for the three of you and truth be told, you looked forward to it all week, not just for the food, but for the company as well.

Dinner was great, and before you knew it, dinner was over. You were stuffed, and truth be told, you were a bit tipsy from the wine, but you regretted nothing. This had been a wonderful night, and you knew from experience that it would only get better from here. As the three of you left the pub, arm in arm, in arm, the car was waiting out front, as always. As usual, Angel Dust insisted that you sit on his lap, which you obliged quite willingly. Alastor had even snuggled close to the two of you, allowing you to lean back against his chest. Although there were a few hands snaking about your body, the ride home had been full of comfortable silence and a lot of snuggling into one another. You loved that about these two. Although there were trysts between the three of you, there was also companionship and tenderness and although you hadn't lived to be old, you had lived long enough to know that this wasn't something that you found everyday.

Once arrived inside, there was little time wasted before you found yourself suspended in midair. You laughed, remembering the first time Alastor had done that to you, and how you had been caught so unawares by it that you forgot he had the shadows to do his bidding, but now you simply relaxed, trusting his intentions and knowing that you were safe. It was so freeing, knowing that you needn't worry about anything, that you weren't responsible for controlling anything, and honestly, knowing that he was in control gave you a thrill as well. You hadn't ever told him this, but you were sure that he suspected as much. As he moved his fingers slightly, the shadows began to gently slide your clothing away, which you had to admit, was kinda hot. You had never experienced anyone else undressing you, and you decided that this wasn't bad at all. You looked over to Alastor, who appeared to be concentrating on the task at hand, and then Angel, who had set himself down on the loveseat and by all appearances was enjoying the show. You leaned back, allowing the shadows to support you and continue stripping you until you were completely naked.

"You're all fluffy again, my dear" you heard Alastor's whisper in your ear. You hadn't heard him approach, but then again, you could almost never hear him approach. You hummed an agreement to his statement, certain that you were blushing already under the light fur on your face.

"S'all your fault, you know" you answered him, looking into his deep red eyes. He leaned forward and kissed you, gently at first, but then more urgently. You reached your arms forward, wrapping them behind his soft hair, and began to stroke the backs of his ears, which were soft as down. You felt him exhale, his breath a little shaky. It was nice to know that you were able to have some control over him, too. He allowed this to continue for a moment, then you felt him pull your arms away, holding on to your wrists. He smiled as he handed them to the shadows which were cradling you, them obediently wrapping around each wrist and pulling them back to your sides. "That's not playing fair" you accused him playfully.

"Never have I claimed to play fair, my dear" he said, his smile growing ever wider and the hint of mischief in his eyes. "I always play to win, darling." he said, tilting his head to one side just a bit. If he was trying to turn you on, it was working. It was working very well, in fact. "Now" he said quietly, as if he were thinking aloud, "what to do with my captive? Shall we put on a show?" he asked leaning towards your ear.

"We have no audience." you answered, with a laugh. "Doesn't a show need an audience?" it was fun to tease him a little, for once.

"Hey!" chimed in Angel Dust "What am I? Chopped liver?" You laughed. He had been so quiet that it was hard to remember that he was sitting there.

"Do I need to bring in an audience?" Alastor answered, one eyebrow raised. "I am certain I could find...volunteers..." You were pretty sure that this was an empty threat, but then again, this was Alastor, and if anyone would make good on a threat like that, it would be him. You shook your head. You didn't really want strangers to be here.

"No," you tried to laugh, but it came out strangled a bit. "We do have Angel after all, hahaha...right?" You hoped that sounded more convincing to them than it did to your own ears. You started to wriggle a bit, which only succeeded in making you swing slightly to and fro. Alastor was, of course, still smiling, but you could see that he wasn't going to bring anyone else in. He'd been bluffing and you had fallen for it. As usual.

"Yes, we do have Angel, don't we" he purred

"Damn right ya do." Angel interjected "now where's this show?" he heckled. You weren't sure if he was helping you or Alastor at this point.

Your breath caught as you were suddenly repositioned. Your feet were pulled up farther than your head, but you weren't completely upended. It was more like being on a slope, but your head was at the bottom of the hill and your feet on top. You were still looking up and at the ceiling, and your tail was dangling instead of lying under your legs. You watched Alastor walk towards your feet, but you lost sight of him as he moved. You could feel his claws gently pull from the backs of your knees to your ankles. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, as a matter of fact, it was very relaxing. After a few minutes of this, you could feel him pulling from your backside all the way to your ankles, gently at first, then working up to more of a scratch, but still nothing that was even close to being uncomfortable.

He moved his way around your entire body, taking his time and gently running his claws over you. It was something that you never would have dreamed to feel so erotic, but it was not long before you were gently swaying from the arching of your back and the involuntary shivers when he would catch an especially sensitive area. You found, oddly enough, that this was also very relaxing to you, and it was easy to forget that there was any world beyond this sensation. When you chanced a glance at Angel Dust, he was watching you, his eyes never leaving the scene before him. When Alastor reached the tender flesh of your sides, you tried to pull away, as it was very sensitive there and you were honestly a bit ticklish.

"Was that painful, darling?" he asked gently in your ear. You shook your head.

"No," you said, your voice breathy, "I'm, well, a ha, it's sensitive and I am kinda ticklish there"

Alastor chuckled darkly. "Ticklish, you say?" No sooner than the words left his mouth you felt him return to that spot and purposefully tickle, at the same time, the shadows increased the hold on you, keeping you from pulling away. "Does that tickle too?" he asked with an evil laugh

"a hahahahaha...YES.....hahahahahaha.....P..Please...hahahahahah....stop that!......hhahahaha" you couldn't help the laughing, which turned to crying and a mixture of shrieks. Alastor seemed to be enjoying this quite a bit, which was no surprise, with him being a bit sadistic. He stopped tickling your sides, but then moved on to the bottoms of your feet, his attack merciless

"How about THIS?" he bellowed, renewing his attack on your feet. You were in hysterics at this point, your laughter eclipsing any hope of speaking actual words. You could hear Angel Dust wheezing on the love seat, apparently he found this very amusing as well. You made several attempts to beg for him to stop before Alastor finally stopped tormenting your poor feet. He wrapped his arms around you and the shadows released you, him pulling you close to his chest. You were glad to be released from the tickling at last, and as he sat down next to Angel on the loveseat, he wiped the tears from your eyes, which you hadn't even noticed, for once.

"You big meanie" you teased, slapping his chest. He just smiled, of course. "Look," you accused him, "You made me cry." You looked at him with a false pout. He just laughed.

"I'll more than make it up to you, cheri" he promised, kissing the end of your nose. How could you stay mad at that? As if anyone could.

The night then adjourned to the bedroom, where Angel Dust had his fill of you, and you of him. More than once, as a matter of fact. Alastor had been content to hold you while you came to each and every climax, although the intensity of his gazes stoked a different fire inside of you.

When everyone had been sated and you were all a tangle of arms and legs, pressed into one another, the thought occurred to you that you had never known love such as this before, even when you were alive. You thought about how hard life had been, and how desperate you had been to leave the hurt behind when you first woke up in hell. You had been despondent those first few months, mourning the loss of what you had before. You had been lonely those two years before meeting these two demons. You couldn't help but wonder if hell had been on earth and this was your heaven, because lying here, between two souls that would do anything to ensure your happiness and well being, that was as close to heaven as you ever needed to be.

****************************************************************


End file.
